


Mommy?

by diaper_Prince



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Dom/sub, F/F, Mommy Kink, Watersports, Wetting, future ot3 maybe, i think it counts as that, mdlg, mommy dom/little girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaper_Prince/pseuds/diaper_Prince
Summary: You's mommy just moved. What's happens when the new girl in town ends up being her mommy and they're suddenly not long distance anymore? read to find it.





	1. The new girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 1 of 2 things I'm writing including You as a little.  
> You can find me on Tumblr under diaper-prince or prinxe-rinny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! I rewrote the chapter a bit!  
> Made some things hopefully clearer!  
> If you have any questions, you can send them to me on tumblr. my cg/l blog is kitten-ru.

You sighed, looking at the ceiling. Today was day 3 of 7 that Lily would have to be offline. Her mommy,Lily, was moving,didn’t tell her where to but just that she promised she would be back in a week. It just happened that a new family moved into next door to Chika. You thought nothing of it as she flipped over onto her stomach. Just because mommy wasn’t around didn’t mean You shouldn’t follow her rules. You relaxed and wet her diaper just as mommy told her to do every morning.She was panting a bit after wetting her diaper,enjoying the feeling. Lily told her that she was to wear a diaper at all times not in school. She snapped a pic and sent to mommy, just so she knew her little girl was following her rules. You allowed herself to spend some time sitting her wet diaper, mind wandering,before seeing the time. Oh crap, it was later then she thought!

You got up,change herself, and got dressed in her school uniform for the day. She couldn’t be late for school! It was only the start of a new term! She was rushing out the door when she got a message. It was from Lily! You smile, a blush on her face. It was a picture of Lily on her new bed, with the caption  **“Hello princess. My mother got the internet set up quicker then I thought. Anyways, I start a new school today. Hope you have a nice day at school little girl. <3” **

Once You had safely gotten to the bus stop,she sat down on the waiting bench and texted Lily back.   
**“Hi mommy! I missed you soo soo much! Good luck at your new school today!** ”

You was sitting in homeroom, thinking about the picture Lily had sent her this morning. It looked oddly like the room across from Chika’s bedroom. Suddenly, she felt a nudge on her shoulder, “You, were you even listening to me?!” Chika asked. You chuckled. “Sorry Chika.” Chika groaned and dramatically laid on her desk. “You! This really pretty girl moved in next door to me! I wonder if she’s ok mentally though. She tried to jump into the ocean! The Ocean,You! It’s freezing cold in there! Kanan saw it all happen too!” Chika explained just in time for the homeroom teacher to shush everyone. You tuned out the teacher upon seeing the new girl in the room. It was Lily! It was Mommy! You’s mouth agap. She couldn’t believe it. Her mommy, her Lily, was standing right in the front of her homeroom.

You flushed red as she got a good look at Lily. Her name was apparently actually Riko.She was kinda upset mommy hadn’t told her that. Riko was now introducing herself, and wow, she had a pretty voice. She fell in love with her over again. Riko was now making her way towards her. Oh shit, Riko made eye contact with You. Her eyes looked even more beaiutful in real life. Pictures and video chat couldn’t compare to the real girl. You could see Riko realizing and processing that You was her little girl because her eye went from wide to confused to  a domme glint her eye within 10 seconds. It made You shiver.


	2. Revealing the truth

   Chika just kept talking and talking to Riko. It wasn’t everyday that the sleepy town got new residents but this was overboard. Even through a long conversation, Riko was steal glances at You. The glances made You have butterflies in her stomach. She was still trying to process that the same girl who’s given her rules,rewards,and punishments was sitting diagonally from her,not even 10 feet away. You had apparently zoned out while staring at Riko, because Chika nudged her. “You, do really already have a crush on her?” Chika teased,but it made You flush red. It wasn’t like Chika knew that You was a little. Chika was most likely one of the most vanilla girls she knew. Sure, You told Chika about Lily, but how do you tell your childhood friend that you think the girl you’ve been dating for months and known for years apparently lied about her real name and was most likely sitting right in front of her? Answer is you don’t tell your childhood friend until you verbally confirm it. Which you could’ve verbally confirmed it,had an internal crisis, and told Chika...if would stop talking to the girl in question.

You had zoned out all her morning classes,having a bit of an internal crisis. She was brought out of her thoughts by Chika almost shoving her out of her desk chair.  
   “You! It’s lunch time! Come on, Riko and I wanna go find a good spot.” Chika whined. You sighed.  
   “Ok Chika, just let me grab my lunch.” She reached down to grab her lunch box and could feel Riko’s eyes on her still. She got her lunch and got up. She saluted, trying to hide how nervous, and ran out of the classroom, to hopefully start a race with Chika. It worked. Chika was now racing her but there was no winning for Chika. You had been training with Kanan for years now along with being a champion swimmer. You reached her and Chika’s usual lunch spot first without breaking a sweat. Surprisingly, Riko was the second to arrive,having followed You not too far behind. Riko was some what out of breath and by the she recovered, Chika had arrived, panting and sweating. Chika lied down on the cement of the roof, trying to recover and find her voice again. “Y-You, why do like doing that? Breaking out into a race?” You chuckled, opening her lunch box. “It’s fun Chika! Not my fault that you’re so out of shape.” Just then, her phone went off. You jumped, and reached for her phone. It was a message...from Lily.

 **“Hey baby girl. My school apparently has some cell signal and I thought I would use a bit of my data to check in on you.”  
** You looked at Riko,eyes widened. Riko had an amused look on he face, her eyes shining with a bit of mischief.  
**“I’m going to feel really embarrassed if it isn’t you, but you’re Riko? As in Riko who’s new to my class?”  
** Her reply was a picture...of herself. Obvious taken moments ago when You was texting back.  
**“You’re correct, You. Now what shall we do without the barrier of distance between us?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited with where i'm going with this!  
> You can find on tumblr as diaper-prince


	3. You and Riko's first time! (it's kinda vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long af wait!   
> I told myself I would finish this chapter before the delayed viewing in dallas on saturday!  
> So here we are!

Weeks passed with no issue.You,Chika,and Riko formed a school idol group after lots of begging from Chika.Her and Riko would talk via text when after school. It was pretty normal,almost routine;until one day at lunch. “Hey You, you want to come over to my house after school?” Riko calmed asked, with a tiny smile on her face. You smiled, trying to not seem too excited at the thought of getting to be truly alone with her not-so-long-distance girlfriend. “Sure. Sounds fun.” 

Chika squinted at the duo,suspicious. There was no time to dwell on it though, as lunch was just about over.  The rest of the day went by too slow for You’s liking. Lectures dragged on. She got bored pretty quickly,her mind wandering to the things Riko could do to her after school. 

When the day was finally over,the three second years made their way to the little,almost cove like,lots Riko and Chika’s houses were located. You and Riko quickly said their goodbyes to Chika before going into Riko’s house. 

Once they were in Riko’s room,Riko took a deep breath and shakily exhaled. This was her first time getting to be a dom to someone physically in the same room as her. 

Once she had calmly collected herself,she turned around to You,smiling. 

“Hey little princess,do you want to play today?” She asked You. You felt a shiver go down her spine. Those 9 simple words already starting to send her into littlespace and make her panties slightly wet. She covered her face and nodded. 

“Yes mommy. I do.” She mumbled into her hands. Riko grabbed You’s wrists,pulling them away from her face. “You’re gonna have to speak clearly for mommy to hear you.” You avoided Riko’s eyes, settling on looking at her chest. “I-I wants mommy to play with mes!!!” said in a way that sound very much like a child, messing up her L’s. Hearing You’s voice while she was in littlespace for the first time made Riko crack. She went in for a deep kiss,blind to the world besides her and her little girl at that moment. You melted into the kiss, focusing on only her mommy and wrapping her arms around Riko. 

They parted in a panting mess, as Riko’s hands boldly slid down You’s muscular stomach. “My little princess works out very well. I like it” Riko whispered into You’s ear before nibbling on it, causing You to whimper. Riko giggled in a deeper(ikemen) voice as she kissed down You’s neck and slipped her right hand under You’s panties,caressing on of her thighs. At this point, You was a whimpering and panting little mess. “M-mommy! Please touch my princess parts!” You almost yelled into the empty air. Riko compiled to her princess’ request, gently rubbing You’s clit through her pink panties that were a bit damp. You’s hips jerked up into the touch and she openly moaned into the air. Riko continued to play with You’s clit for a minute or two, enjoying the show of her little girl was putting on. The different ways she reacted to different speeds and pressures. Riko chuckled at the full body response that rubbing fast and hard got out of You. It was almost surreal to her. This was her little girl who probably did this to herself when Riko ordered her too and now she was seeing it for herself. She wanted to see and hear more. Riko,with the help of You, got You’s panties off and put her head under You’s skirt. She kissed up You’s lean but muscular thighs up to the prize went was her little girl’s privates. You was watching, almost not believing this was happening. You had to cover her own mouth with her hands so she wouldn’t scream when Riko start to lick her, paying close attention to her clit. From there it was a losing battle for You. “Mommy. Mommy, im gonna cum!” You said, her voice hitching and her muscles tighening before cumming and getting quim all over Riko’s chin.

“You two are together? Since when”? Riko and You heard from a certain pink eyed girl,who seemed just as flushed and out of breath as the couple. You screamed, never wanting for her childhood friend to her call someone “mommy”. Riko quickly removed her head from under You’s skirt before assessing the situation and screaming herself.

“Also,what’s with calling Riko “mommy”?” Chika asked them


End file.
